


Little Red Balloon

by JingleBee



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingleBee/pseuds/JingleBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin entertains his omega with a wonderful gift!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red Balloon

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by http://omegaverseheadcanonus.tumblr.com/post/137523815478/one-thing-modern-alphas-will-do-is-blow-up and http://omegaverseheadcanonus.tumblr.com/post/137200803543/when-omegas-are-happy-they-do-a-little-butt-wiggle

The young boy watched with curious anticipation as his Alpha breathed life into the small rubber object. As it widened with the taller man's heavy panting,the boy's shining blue eyes did the same. Once the balloon was a sufficient size,big enough to near popping,the alpha tied it off at its end. The omega eagerly bounced on his toes. 

With a devilish,sharp toothed grin,the tall,red headed alpha released his balloon. The crimson orb flopped lifelessly to the floor. The younger boy let out a happy,omegan coo from behind his widening smile,wiggling his bottom with joy. The alpha ruffled his omega's hair and smiled. 

"I love you Ai."

Ai giggled softly and playfully kicked his balloon. "I love you too Rin!"


End file.
